Computer networks have long been managed through low-level configurations of individual components. As networks have become more sophisticated and complex, management through low-level configuration has become unwieldy and limiting. An alternative paradigm for network management has been proposed which provides higher-level control and administration of the network components. This alternative network topology has been called a Software-Defined Network (SDN). In an SDN, a network controller, such as an SDN controller running on one or more servers in a network, controls and maintains control logic that governs the forwarding behavior of shared network switching elements. SDN resources may be allocated and deallocated as needed. However, performance may be degraded when resource allocation/deallocation requests are heavily issued for certain areas of the network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.